The SuperFriends
category:Alliance groups category:Treaties category:Random Insanity Alliance Category:Fark Category:RnR Category:Monos Archein :For theawhellnodawg former Tournament Edition alliance which went by the same name, see The SuperFriends (Tournament Edition) The SuperFriends is a MADP bloc originally between Farkistan, the Random Insanity Alliance, the Atlantic Shadow Confederation but now also includes the Global Order of Darkness, Ragnarok, Monos Archein and R&R. The Atlantic Shadow Confederation is no longer a member alliance as they merged into Ragnarok. As of October 20, 2008 the SuperFriends bloc is MDoAPed to the Teen Titans bloc which consists of the Armed Coalition of Valor, International Protection Agency, and The Order of Halsa. Meanwhile, back at the Hall of Justice... =The SuperFriends Pact= I. Preamble The undersigned alliances hereby reaffirm their faith in the fundamental rights, dignity, and sovereignty of the signatories and enter into this Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact to fortify, strengthen, and promote the ties of peace and friendship. II. Sovereignty While all signatories and their respective members shall remain civil to each other at all times, as well as projecting to the public an aura of unity, it is acknowledged and required that all member alliances shall remain free and sovereign. III. Peace and Security All signatory member alliances state that they will not declare war upon any other. Should any member nation so declare, they must offer peace immediately, as well as reparations of no less than 150% of the damages caused by any attacks. No member nation may aid the aggressor so long as that state of war exists. The victim of such attacks may not retaliate in any way for twenty-four hours following notification to their alliance of the war, to allow time for diplomatic resolution, unless the assault includes multiple aggressors of the same alliance or de facto/de jure allies. IV. Aid Member nations of signatory alliances may not offer foreign aid to nations engaged in war with either of the other signatory. Any nation that offers such aid must make arrangements for an offer of foreign aid to the other signatory, equal to 150% of the original aid to the enemy nation, to be paid after said war is resolved. V. Espionage No signatory alliance will engage in espionage against another. Should any party receive information that indicates a breach of any member's security, they must notify the relevant alliance(s) through secure channels immediately. VI. War A. An attack on one signatory is considered an attack on the entire membership of the bloc. B. All signatories agree to defend other member alliances via military, political, and financial actions in the event that an aggressive war is enacted by an outside alliance or group. C. Any other signatory may refrain from participation in a defensive conflict with the consent of the engaged alliance. D. Member alliances will not be required to participate in aggressive wars initiated by another member alliance unless approved by the bloc. Approval for offensive actions must be passed by 2/3 of the current signatories no less than 48 hours before said conflict begins. Voluntary participation in unapproved offensive wars is discretionary. E. Any other signatory may refrain from participation in an approved offensive conflict with the consent of the engaged party. F. Aggressive wars commenced by any signatory against another alliance (defined as having 10 or more active members) must be made known to the other members at least 4 hours before commencing. G. No other signatory may take any action, whether military, political, or financial, on behalf of another signatory without the approval of that alliance. Approval may come from their official bloc delegates, any member of their diplomatic corp, or any government official. H. The original engaged alliance will serve as the military leadership for any campaign originating with them, or may designate another bloc alliance to fulfill that function. Individual alliances will retain control and leadership of their own military, but will cooperate with the leadership alliance. VII. Membership A. Upon ratification of this treaty, additional signatories may be added upon unanimous vote of all current signatories. Prospective signatories will only be considered upon an official invitation and sponsorship of a current signatory. B. Signatories may be removed from this treaty upon a vote of 3/4 of the remaining signatories for any reason. Failure of any alliance to make a post in the bloc forums for a period of one week, after PMs have been sent to that alliance's official delegates and leader on their own forums, shall be grounds for an immediate expulsion vote. C. All membership votes must last a minimum of 72 hours, unless the required number of votes is reached at an earlier time, and be preceded by 48 hours of discussion on the bloc forums before voting may commence. D. All signatories shall have equal representation and an equal voice. E. All member alliances shall have three official delegates, one of which shall be the primary delegate by that alliance's government. The primary delegate shall have admin rights to the bloc forums and shall be responsible for casting official votes for his/her alliance. Any signatory may change their delegates at any time. The Fark primary delegate shall serve as the Root Admin, but will otherwise have no other additional right or privilege. F. Only official delegates shall have ops on the bloc IRC channel, which shall be #superfriends on esper.net G. Any member alliance who undergoes a merger resulting in a greater than 25% increase in members will automatically have their membership status converted to probationary member upon the date the merger agreement is made. A revote for continuing membership will immediately commence according to the guidelines laid out in Article VII, Section C. VIII. Violations Failure of any member nation to uphold the terms of this treaty will result in immediate disciplinary action by that nation's alliance, with the primary punishment being expulsion. IX. Amendments This treaty may be amended by vote of 3/4 of the signatory alliances. All amendment votes must last a minimum of 72 hours and be preceded by 48 hours of discussion on the bloc forums before voting may commence. X. Other treaties A. Nothing in this treaty shall restrict any signatory from passing independent treaties with any other alliance. B. All conflicts arising from participation in an outside treaty shall be considered offensive acts and shall require the prescribed voting before bloc action can be required. XI. Withdrawal If any signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and diplomatic negotiations have not offered any sort of resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatories within forty-eight hours. Should membership in this treaty be revoked by any alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which no remaining alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Signed for Atlantic Shadow Confederation: *Pale Horse, Triad *Portugal, Triad *JUDOHAWK, Triad The Atlantic Shadow Confederation merged into Ragnarok on May 5, 2008 Signed for Farkistan: *Cable77, Submitter< *Dirk Farkley, Squirrel *Queen Hoopdy the 1st, TotalFark Council *Captain Impavid, TotalFark Council *Wouldestous, TotalFark Council *Quadriplegic, TotalFark Council *Fluoroalien, TotalFark Council Signed for Random Insanity Alliance: *Azural, Leader *Vintus - Some Guy...that's a co-leader *Damen, Head of Foreign Affairs *zombie2000, War Advisor *Moth - HoF--I mean Lea*scribbles over that*Economic Advisor!!1! Signed for the Global Order of Darkness: *Xiphosis, Emperor of GOD *President Smith, Emperor of GOD *Big_Z, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs *Darth Sexy, Triumvir of War *Nukular Winter, Triumvir of Internal Affairs Signed for Ragnarok: *Van Hoo III, Emperor of Ragnarok *General Lee, Prime Minister *Bad Omen, High Chancellor *Konung Lindstrom, Lord of War Signed for R&R: *Gofastleft, President of R&R *Danielg42, R&R Senate *KCToker, R&R Senate *Lu Ying, R&R Senate *Skinny Bones Jones, R&R Senate *stl_lyons, R&R Senate *viking goalie, R&R Senate =History= The SuperFriends came into existence on August 29, 2007 and was officially announced on September 7, 2007 between the Atlantic Shadow Confederation, Farkistan, and the Random Insanity Alliance.Introducing The SuperFriends! . On September 12, 2007 during The Unjust War the SuperFriends at the time, the three originals went to war with the Grand Global Alliance due to a treaty obligation from the Atlantic Shadow Confederation to the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving.Random Insanity Alliance Unjust War DoW, Farkistan Unjust War DoW, Atlantic Shadow Confederation Unjust War DoW During the war the SuperFriends did rather well as they mostly all gained Nation Strength instead of losing it. However, on September 17, 2007 peace was declared between the two waring sides.Joint peace announcement from Superfriends and GGA A little over a month later on October 31, 2007 a new member was voted in and signed The SuperFriends Pact, this new member was The Global Order Of Darkness.The SuperFriends Find GOD Throughout the rest of 2007 and into the new year of 2008 The SuperFriends enjoyed peace, growth, and a great friendship. On January 28, 2008 it was announced that Ragnarok had been admitted into the SuperFriends.SuperFriends Ready to Rok On February 29, a joint Leap Day Offensive was conducted by the members of the Common Defense Treaty and the SuperFriends declaring war on the Illuminati. Illuminati had been declared against due to a leaked thread where Terry Howard stated his intent to join the GPA war primarily against Sparta. With this evidence along with an earlier incident involving Invicta the Common Defense Treaty decided it was time for war. Ragnarok, a member of both the SuperFriends and the CDT, requested assistance in the war per the SuperFriends Pact. A vote was held and passed and war was eventually declared upon the Illumanti.Operation EDICT, Announcement from the Hall of Justice After the declaration of wars many alliances posted declarations of support for the war.Timeline and References on Illumnati War page After the offensive Terry Howard of the Illuminati announced that they were dissolving all current treaties held by the Illuminati to not tarnish the reputations of the alliances once connected to them.Illuminati Announcement On March 13, a full 13 days since the declaration of wars, it was announced that peace talks with the Illuminati have failed and they will not get peace.How Not to Conduct Peace Talks, A special message to the remaining Illuminati members Six days later it was announced that all current Illuminati Prisoners of War that have followed their surrender terms were released and free to join other alliances as they were not at fault in the war.A Joint CDT/SuperFriends Announcement, Regarding Illuminati POWs. On March 28 it was announced that the Illuminati, now at but a fraction of their original strength, had finally agreed to surrender to the Common Defense Treaty and the SuperFriends.SuperFriends-CDT Announcement, With Regards to the Illuminati War. On May 5th, ASC merged with Ragnarok, leaving The Superfriends with 4 alliances but around the same NS.Ragnarok/ASC Announcement, It's Aqua. It's Epic. On August 10, 2008 it was announced that R&R had been admitted to the SuperFriends bringing it back up to 5 alliances.Suddenly! With the outbreak of the War of the First Coalition, each of the SuperFriends became involved in the war. Ragnarok was the first to enter the war on August 14, declaring on both Nueva Vida and Overclockers UK due to multiple treaty obligations.Ragnarok Declaration of War, Keeping it simple. The next day on August 14, R&R declared war on the The Grand Lodge of Freemasons with much of the Orange Unity Treaty.Orange Announcement, Declaration of War On August 15, GOD declared war on the Christian Coalition of Countries and RIA declared war on the Siberian Tiger Alliance.GOD Wills ItPublic Service Anouncement from the RIA The next day the League of Extraordinary Nations (in defense of STA) and the OTF Alliance (assisting LEN) declared war on the RIA.Declaration of War by the League of Extraordinary NationsOTF Alliance DoW, on RIA The SuperFriends recognized a state of war between the two alliances shortly after due to their attacks on the RIA.Van Hoo III statement regarding a state of war between SuperFriends and OTF/LEN With the conflict's nuclear escalation OTF authorized nuclear strikes on R&R and LEN authorized nuclear strikes on Ragnarok.An OTF Alliance Announcement, Nuclear PoliciesMore Green Projectiles of Happiness and Death On August 20, Ragnarok announced that The Dark Coalition, the United Nations of Sovereignty, and The Syndicate Of New Sovereignty (alliances which had declared on Ragnarok in defense of various allies) had surrendered to them and allies.Ragnarok Announcement!!!!, In regards to the end of hostilities for a handful of alliances. The following day on August 21 it was announced that OTF had surrendered.NOBODY EXPECTS PEACE, OUR CHIEF WEAPON IS SURPRISE On October 20, 2008 the Teen Titans, an MADP bloc between the Armed Coalition of Valor, the International Protection Agency, and The Order of Halsa, was announced. The bloc is MDoAPed to the SuperFriends.Announcing the Teen Titans Several months later on the night of January 28, 2009 it was announced that Monos Archein became a SuperFriend.Resolutions! =Trivia= *Farkistan is Aquaman *The Random Insanity Alliance is the Wonder Twins, both of them. *Ragnarok is Black Vulcan *The Global Order of Darkness is Apache Chief *R&R is Green Lantern *Monos Archein is Wonder Women The Gospel According to SuperFriends In the beginning, God created heaven and earth. Shortly thereafter God was in receipt of a notice to show cause why he shouldn't be cited for failure to file an environmental impact statement. He was granted a temporary planning permit for the project, but was stymied by a Cease and Desist Order for the earthly part. At the hearing, God was asked why he began his earthly project in the first place. He replied that he just liked to be creative. Then God said, "Let there be light." Officials immediately demanded to know how the light would be made. Would it require strip mining? What about thermal pollution? God explained that the light would come from a huge ball of fire, and provisional approval was granted with the provision that no smoke would result. The authorities demanded the issuance of a building permit, and (to conserve energy) required that the light be left off half the time. God agreed, saying he would call the light "Day" and the darkness "Night." Officials replied that they were only interested in protecting the environment, not in semantics. God said, "Let the earth bring forth green herb and such as many seed." The EPA agreed, so long as only native seed was used. Then God said, "Let waters bring forth creeping creatures having life; and the fowl that may fly over the earth." Officials pointed out this would require approval from the Department of Game coordinated with the Heavenly Wildlife Federation and the Audubongelic Society. Everything went along smoothly until God declared that he intended to complete the project in six days. Officials informed God it would take at least 200 days to review his many waiver applications and environmental impact statements. After that there would have to be a public hearing, and then there would be a 10-12 month probationary period before.... At this point, God created Hell. =Image Gallery= Image:Superfriends logofirst.jpg|Original Banner Image:Superfriends logosecond.jpg|Second Banner Image:Superfriends logothirdv1.jpg|Third with Old ASC Shield Image:Superfriends logothirdv2.jpg|Third with New ASC Shield Image:Superfriends logofourth.jpg|Fourth Banner Image:Superfriends logo.jpg|Current Banner Image:ASC.png| Atlantic Shadow Confederation Image:FarkSF.png| Farkistan Image:RIA.png| Random Insanity Alliance Image:GOD.png| Global Order of Darkness Image:RokSF.png| Ragnarok Image:RnRShield.png| R&R Image:ASC old.png| Old ASC Shield Image:Rokinsidethesuperfriends.jpg|Ragnarok revealed to be in the SuperFriends Image:RnrinSF.png|R&R discovered as a SuperFriend Image:TeenTitansAnouncement2.png|Announcing the Teen Titans Image:SF-1.png|Monos Archein becomes a SuperFriend =External Links/References= Forums of The SuperFriends #superfriends on coldfront Category:SuperFriends